Jio Inzagi
Jio Inzagi is one of the assassins who was trained at the «Instructional School». Appearance He has hard, steel-like black hair. His skin is dark brown and is tattooed with Cursed Armament Seals. He has a pair of shiny red eyes. In the anime, he has reddish hair. Personality Jio has a haughty and arrogant personality claiming that he is the right successor of the Demon King. He is shown to be extremely jealous of Kamito due to him being the Demon King's successor and is easily angered when people points out about it, leading him to become somewhat deluded and crazy. Background He was an orphan from the Instructional School. He went through the same training as Kamito, though his abilities were by far inferior and he did not have the ability to communicate with the spirits. However, he had a Cursed Armament Seal to seal seventy two spirits within his body and through use of a blood stone to command them. Chronology His first appearance was made when he talked to Restia in the Academy Town about the mission he was given. He entered Areishia Spirit Academy and stole secret information regarding the sealed, war-class military spirit, Jormungandr. On his way out, he wiped out the Sylphid Knights and fought Ellis until Kamito arrived; where they faced off and he managed to strike Kamito by aiming at Fianna. He decided to leave the area since his mission was accomplished. In Mine Town Gado, he battled Ellis, Rekka and Reisha; defeating them easily, and leaving the last two unconscious, he battled until Kamito joined the fight. He was winning until Fianna unleashes a high ranking spirit gem, the blood stone, and strikes him with it. After successfully escaping from the damage of the blood stone, he then talked to Restia again about how weak Kamito was and how he should be the Demon King's successor. He then engaged in another fight as he tried to release Jormungandr, at which Kamito and the group interferes and successfully use holy rituals to strengthen the seal and then to seal the secret behind his possession of multiple spirits. He is then defeated, but then uses his blood stone spirit the mad king Nebuachanezzar to capture Restia and used the Vorpal Sword against Kamito. He is again defeated, losing his arm, and then his memories of Kamito are taken away by Restia and she abandoned him. He was imprisoned in Balsas Prison, the same prison where Claire's parents were held. Still angered at the one who took his arm, he was soon joined by Vivian Melosa and Velsaria Eva Fahrengart in the prison. Sometime after the Blade Dance, Team Inferno broke in to get new members. Jio convinced them to set him free. Once his cell was broken, he escaped by himself into the darkness. Later, he sneaks In the Alphas Theocaracy's castle «Scorpia» and freed the second princess Saladia Kahn in order to use her to find The Pyramid which is rumored to have the buried remains of the vanquished Demon King Solomon. Abilities He was using a mad king spirit, Nebuchadnezzar, to seal spirits in the cursed seals within his body. It could also be used on his opponent's contracted spirits to control them. His sealed spirits were being used as disposable tools, meaning he would not be able to reuse or call them back. Although sealed spirits could not match contracted spirits in terms of strength, the ability to use many of them all at once gave him the advantage in battle. He has a variety of spirits at his disposal of several attributes including wind, lightning, poison, earth, darkness, fire, sword, shield, etc. Although not confirmed, he possessed 72 sealed inside his body. After saving the Alpha Theocracy's second princess, he did not have any spirits left sealed inside his body anymore. He also lost Nebuchadnezzar but still had the cursed armement seals on his body.. 'Combat' 'Assassinations' «''Meta Three-Dimensional Movement»'': A skill where the user becomes able to move along any terrain and any angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface. The main purpose of this skill is for assassination and combat. Trivia *He used 14 spirits, including Restia, before Kazehaya Kamito defeated him. Reference Category:Characters Category:Instructional School Assassin Category:Male